Lucky Number: 6
by fcsihsm1fan
Summary: Cal and Gillian are recently and happily married and are about to adopt. I suck at summaries please read. rated t for later later possible situations.


**Disclaimer: I don't own lie to me =( if I did….. **

**Umm… yea if it sucks please let me know! This is my first fanfic for lie to me and I'm writing this because I've read most of the callian fanfics ever posted and couldn't find one like this one! **

She heard thundering outside the car and bickering inside, they were arguing, again. She decided she was going to stop them; slowly she took of her seatbelt and stretched her arm to change the radio station. When she knew she had their attention she said "So what are we going to do tomorrow? Since you both have the day off right?" she sighed she knew what the answer was but still listened to it.

"We are going to talk about you know what." A feminine voice stated to her right. The male to her left took his eyes of the road to look at both of the women.

"You have to stop calling it you know what and just call it by what it is it's a divorce. There I"

"Look out!" she isn't sure who said it but the next thing she knew everything went white.

A day before:

A ding brought her back to reality and the elevators doors opened, she slowly stepped of the elevator and turned right. There in front was the wall that stated 'Lightman Group' in big silver letters. She jolted as somebody wrapped their arms around her waist, but she recognized the smell immediately, so she relaxed and sighed.

"Admiring my name?" she heard the voice from behind her question in a British accent. She turned around cupping his cheeks with both of her hands.

"Our name, I'm admiring our name." she looked at her hands after stating that and looked at the beautiful rings that adorned them. Her engagement ring was on her right hand and on her left was her wedding ring. Slowly she moved her hands form his cheeks to his shoulders, as she did that he brought his left hand up to her cheek and kissed her. During the kiss she could feel the coldness of the ring pressing against her cheek and after a while she reluctantly pulled away. The whole week they had been on their toes waiting and wanting the adopting agency to communicate with them. She just had to ask to make sure everything was ok between them.

"How come you didn't wait for me this morning?" she stated worryingly.

"Had some business to take care of." he answered smiling.

She rolled her eyes at him, he could read her like a book but she sometimes had the hardest time trying to figure him out. They heard footsteps coming towards them.

"Em, why aren't you at school?" Cal asked. His question was soon answered because following Emily was his ex-wife.

"Hi Cal, Emily said she had to talk to us or else so…" said Zoe.

Cal rapidly responded: "Sure, let's go to my office."

But Emily looked at Gillian and knowing that Gillian was going to find an excuse to not go said: "You have to come too."

Gillian gulped and followed their quick steps to Cal's office, once there, Emily went behind Cal's desk, Cal and Zoe sat on the chairs facing Emily and Gillian stood behind Cal draping a hand over his shoulder showing her support.

"I'd like to change the living arrangements." Emily stated and before her parents could say anything said "they let you choose which parent you want to stay with when your twelve and seeing how I'm sixteen I'd like to talk to you guys about how I feel since you've recently both remarried."

Zoe quickly had to get a word in "Em, can you hurry it up I've got to go to work."

"Thank you for stating my point," Emily remarked "You and Roger are always busy and I end up being home alone, and I know dad is a workaholic too but Gillian isn't, at least not to you guys' extreme. And when I stay over at dad's, Gillian makes an effort and makes dad do an effort to go home early for me. And no matter what I always talk to Gillian about my problems cause I know, you mom, will always be too busy and it's awkward to talk to dad about certain problems, so I go to Gillian. And Roger doesn't even acknowledge that I exist sometimes. So that is why I'd like to change my living arrangements to two weeks with dad and one with mom and so on. So what do you think?"

"Emily nothing would make me happier in the world." Cal said while trying to keep his voice neutral, so he wouldn't hurt Zoe and show how happy he was.

"If that's what makes you happy." Zoe stated in a sad tone. And Emily turned to Gillian expecting her to say something so Gillian slowly said:

"Emily you have no idea how much this flatters me, but a teenager needs her mother and…" Emily didn't let Gillian finish the sentence and quickly said

"I'd have you." And in that moment Gillian was about to cry but instead she swallowed hard, smiled and said:

"If it's okay with your parents I'm more than happy." And Cal took Gillian's hand and smiled at her. Emily started jumping up and down and ran to hug Gillian, her dad and then, her mom. Her mom quickly said bye to everyone and said "Emily remember me and Roger are living town, so I guess the new arrangement can start this Sunday."

Then cal took Emily to school. Later that night they went home had Emily's favorite dinner to celebrate watched a movie and went to bed.

Cal slowly awoke because of the smell of bacon, pancakes, and sausage filled the air. He turned to find his fairly new bed partner missing; she is probably cooking he thought to himself. He remembered all of yesterday's happenings and smiled. Emily wanted to live with him 3 weeks out of the month, if he had known all he had to do for that to happen, was to marry Gillian he would have done it a long time ago. He then started not only to remember yesterday's happenings but also how he and Gillian had gotten together. He smiled it had happened after a not too complicated case, they were just talking and the next thing he knew Gillian told him 'never mind the line I just want to be with you.' His smile grew bigger, two weeks after that he proposed and a month later they were married. He smiled grew gigantic when he realized that today was their one month anniversary and boy did he have a surprise for her.

"Dad breakfast is ready. Why are you smiling?" Emily said while standing outside her parents room.

"Today is a good day." He simply stated and went downstairs to find Gillian pouring orange juice. He slipped his arms around her waist and said "Good morning, luv!" he turned her around so that she was now facing him and after placing a sweet kiss on her lips said "Happy one month anniversary!" she gave him a smile and said:

"Right back at you, your present is on the table." He let her go and went and got the present and opened it slowly because he that would be torture for her. When he finally got it opened he was surprised at what he found it was a picture of Emily, Gillian and him inside a frame. On the frame it said happiness; he smiled because that was the only emotion that you could read off their faces.

"See, now you have a perfect example of happiness." Then he remembered that last week he kept complaining about how he couldn't find a picture in the database that showed sincere happiness. He pulled his now one month wife in for a kiss and smiled when Emily whined:

"Can we have breakfast now, please?"

"Yea," he stated "and after breakfast we better get ready fast so I can show you your present." He said tapping Gillian's nose. She answered with a quiet yay, and they started eating. After cleaning up both the dishes and themselves they got into the car so that Cal could take Gillian for her present.

They drove for about two hour and stopped in front of a really big house Gillian than turned to him with a questioning look in her eyes. Gillian heard thunder. He got out of the car and went to open Gillian's door for her. He led her out to the house. Once they were in front of the door he took out the key from his pocket and opened the door. He looked at Gillian and at Emily and said "Welcome Home!"

Emily, of course, ran through the door immediately in order to check the place out. Gillian was more cautious, she kept waiting for Cal to say 'just kidding' but he never did. So slowly she walked in and that's when Emily asked;

"How many rooms are there?" Cal looked up and said:

"Seven including the master bedroom." Gillian gasped and thought 'he remembered what I told him after filling out the adoption papers. He had asked me how many children we should have in total and I said six and then he asked including Emily? And I said of course. This house has six rooms for the six kids we want.' Cal saw a thought run through her mind and immediately knew which memory she was recalling. He smiled and then heard Emily say:

"How come most of our stuff is already here?"

"Locker and Torres packed while we were driving around for those two hours; this place is about ten minutes from the Lightman group." Cal said. "The moving truck should be here any second." As if on cue they heard it outside, but before Cal could open the door Gillian kissed him passionately. They spent the rest of the day unpacking.

**AN: So what do you think maybe I'll just leave it as a one-shot not sure yet! If you like it please review! It makes me feel better!**

**Sorry if it was long I just didn't know where to end it. If you're confused at the begging it's okay it will be explained in latter chapters… maybe? I'm sorry for all the mistakes!**


End file.
